los gemelos echizen
by madelinleonor.aguilar
Summary: ellos son traviesas hasta que conocen el amor
1. Chapter 1

no poseo el príncipe del tenis

los gemelos comienzan sus carreras en estados unidos  
la menor de los echizen se llama Ryoma y la gemela mayor es Ryona ellas son idénticas, tienen a su hermanastro Ryoga quien es adoptado las gemelas tienen 14 años y el tiene 16

Ryoma y Ryona tiene una memoria fotográfica y Ryona es prodigio en la cocina, deportes y defensa personal Ryoma es un prodigio es todo lo que se espera lo hace a la perfección ellas son nacidas en japón fueron trasladados a los 4 ellas junto a Ryoga pueden jugar dobles y individuales ryoma es la mas fuerte ella es la única de la familia que ha vencido a su padre el samurai.  
Ryoga es bueno en la escuela pero no es que pasa solo en la biblioteca y es bueno en los deportes su meta es superar a su hermana y padre jugando tenis  
Ryona ella es tranquila traviesa en forma que todos les agrada ella es la que tiene mucha debilidad por su gemela ellas pueden comunicarse solo con pensamientos idénticos la realidad es que ellas se complementan Ryoma es mas seria y algo antisocial pero ella es la que atrae a todos los chicos por su belleza natural aunque son diferentes en actitud.

ryoma es buena en todo lo que intenta ella es de actitud fría asía la gente que no conoce en el tenis gano a su padre cuando podía sostener una raqueta con un juego perfecto gano 6-0 como resultado.

cuando un día sus padres dicen que regresaran a japón cuando la habían pasado 10 años.

sigue conmigo solo estaré subiendo uno o dos capítulos los viernes por favor revisen o comenten


	2. Chapter 2

no soy propietario del príncipe del tenis

cuando llegan a Japón las gemelas y Ryoga se van a jugar en un torneo de mixtos lo primero que encuentran es que se tienen que ir en tren cuando llegan ven que un idiota le va a pegar con la raqueta en la cara a una chica lo que dice el es que es el mejor y que nadie lo ha logrado vencer en un juego cuando termina ryoma dice "que ni siquiera puedes sostener bien una raqueta" cuando termina ryona dice "que es un testarudo que no sabe que le podemos vencer en menos de 10 minutos".

ryoga "cierto creo que si sigue fanfarroneando le daré un nos golpes por casi golpear a una chica aunque sea por accidente"

el idiota "bueno si te cree tan buenos porque no tenemos un partido" ryoma "contra quien de nosotros 3 tu escoges"

el idiota seras tu por haber comenzado a burlarte de mi y mis habilidades

ryoma "de acuerdo pero creo que no podrás seguir jugando tenis cuando termine"

llegando a la estación están la chica que iba a ser golpeada se presenta "hola y gracias por ayudarme mi nombre es sakuno ryosaky" (no se si se escribe así después lo corrijo en el siguiente)

ryona "no hay mi nombre es Ryona y ellos son mis hermanos"

ryoga "si y mi nombre es ryoga"

ryoma" mucho gusto y me llamo Ryoma todos somos de la familia Echizen"

al llegar a la cancha ryoma se pone su gorra blanca con la "R" mayúscula comienza hay una razón por la que le dijo en el tren ryoma de que no volvería ha jugar ella es conocida como "princesa del tenis de la muerte a sus rivales mas odiados ella hace que no puedan recordar su propio nombre que les deja trauma dos que no vuelven a jugar"

ella le gana en 10 minutos y lo deja con sus amigos para que lo lleven a tratamiento psicológico con un juego perfecto de 6-0 amor

cuando llega la hora de los partidos ryoma juega normal sin necesidad de usar técnicas especiales ella queda de ganadora en juegos de las chicas de los hombres queda Ryoga como ganador en dobles mixtos Ryona y Ryoga, todos los hermanos pueden jugar doble solo que ryoma no quiso jugar y dejo a ryona ganar un trofeo.

cuando llegan a casa nanako su prima les da la bienvenida y ellos se van a sus cuartos ryoma como ryona son con memoria fotográfica ellas junto a ryoga estudiaran en tercer año de seigaku

ellos son buenos en todos los deportes pero al club que se unirán es al club de tenis que pasara como seigaku tiene pocos miembros de repuesta solo jugaran en partidos oficiales ryona y ryoga porque ryoma si no ve a los contrincantes interesante ella solo los vence en 3 minutos

nota de autora ¿que pasara mañana? como sera tu descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

al día siguiente los 3 hermanos se levanta y comienzan una rutina de ejercicios hechos por ryoma

llegan a la casa antes de las 6:30 ryoma como es la que mejor y que le gusta cocinar ella hizo el desayuno para todos como tienen que siempre que ella cocina todos se levantan a comer la comida hecha por ryoma

ryoma cocino sushi que a todos en especial a ella le gusta cuando termina de comer sus padres bajan para comer cuando los hermanos deciden ir temprano para recoger sus horarios.

ryona es la mas respetuosa ella pide que si les puede entregar sus horarios cuando los revisan solo ryoga esta en salón de 3-b mientra ryoma y ryona son del salón 3-a antes que comiencen las clases le piden a la secretaria si podría poner a ryoga con ellas porque en un arranque se puede salir y por eso somos como un poco de niñeras y el es sobre protector sobre nosotras y entraría solo para ver que nadie de los chicos nos coqueteen

secretaria bueno eso tendría que ser caso especial pero viniendo de estudiantes que se suponían de 1 año y que están en 3 año creo que no hay problema solo dame un momento y lo cambio para su salón.

cinco minutos mas tarde dice ya esta este es el horario de el y gracias por la advertencia

los hermanos en coro dice "arigato" (gracias)

ellos se van al salón, del tercer piso y encuentran el salón y esperan al que el sensei(1) entre para presentarlos

cuando llegan le pregunta si el el sensei sasaky el responde si

ellos le presentan su horario para que los presenten a los demás cuando entra saluda y les dice que tendrán 3 nuevos estudiantes que vienen de los estados unidos y después dicen pasen y preséntese

comienza ryoga dice yo soy ryoga echizen me encanta barios libros y deportes de barios tipos

luego ryona yo soy ryona echizen me encanta leer y me encantan los deportes

y por ultimo pero menos importante ryoma buenos días mi nombre es ryoma echizen me encanta aprender soy buena en todo lo que intento y lo hago a la perfección al primer intento

cuando termina dice el sensei tienen alguna pregunta la mayoría del salón la levanta para hacerles alguna y eligen a kikumaru

kikumaru "como es que las ochibis(2) lograron entrar ha 3 año"

ryoma y ryona en coro "nosotras tenemos memoria fotográfica es por eso que solo necesitamos ver el libro y entender de lo que se trata"

sensei vamos a la siguiente inui

Inui "mi pregunta es para echizen kun(3) según mis datos no tendrías que estar en el 3-b"

ryoga "no porque soy como alguien que se salta clases que las únicas personas que me mantenga en clase sin saltar y para proteger a mis hermanitas soy capas de cualquier cosa"

sensei bueno vamos a sentarlos ryoma se sienta delante de fuji kun levante la mano por favor

el la levanta (es igual al del anime) para que se siente.

ryona se sienta a la par de tezuka kun levante la mano

el cumple la petición

ryoga se sienta a la par de misaki cha

cuando comienza la primera es de ingles como los hermanos echizen estaban en estados unidos si quieren pueden retirarse para el almuerzo o me podrían ayudar a la clase

los echizen no iremos a comer y de ayudar les podemos ser ses tutores

nota: con eso termina el tercero

vocabulario

sensei = maestro

ochibis = pequeñas o pequeños

kun = chico

cha = chica


	4. Chapter 4

**ryoma y ryona **comienzan un rumor del profesor que tiene peluca cuando llega ha oídos del profesor el piensa que es broma pero se pregunta quien lo comenzó

Ryoga jugando con la corriente sabiendo de sus hermanitas le dice que fue momoshiro aunque todavía no lo conoce y no sabia que había alguien con ese apellido

el profesor lo interroga y encuentra que ryoga le ha mentido pero fue muy astuto cuando recuerda que es solo de intercambio y no conoce ha nadie con ese apellido

**Ryoma y ryona **aburridas le ponen una trampa a kikumaru que este se cae encima del profesor y este decide que encontrara a las culpables o culpable cueste lo que cueste

ryoma decide que el profesor debe estar tranquilo por lo menos un tiempo ryona decide que si

ryoga y sus hermanas van en busca de las canchas de tenis así que siguen a kikumaru

cuando llegan ven a ryusaky sensei y le preguntan si pueden utilizar una cancha ella les responde claro no veo problema y la corte o cancha es la ha

arigato sensei responden los echizen

cuando llega tezuka le dice ryusaky sensei que la corte a estará ocupada y que nadie detenga le que esta por jugar y prestar mucha atención y no se dejen intimidar por ellos

Ok sensei tezuka

mientras tanto con los hermanos echizen

cuando llegan a la cancha ryoma pregunta quien contra quien

ryoga creo que debería ser ryona y yo vs tu ryoma que crees

ryona no se si quiero ganar pero no importa el tenis es divertido

ryoma y eso no se tiene que olvidar y estos de acuerdo con ryoga los dos contra mi

ryoga pero tienes que estar con los ojos cerrados o tapados tu escoges

ryoma decido los ojos vendados

mientras tanto los del club solo ven lo que pasa sin tener mucha importancia

**nota: que pasara sera siempre ryoma la ganadora o serán los otros **

**lamento que fue algo corto**


	5. Chapter 5

**anteriormente**

ryoma y eso no se tiene que olvidar y estos de acuerdo con ryoga los dos contra mi

ryoga pero tienes que estar con los ojos cerrados o tapados tu escoges

ryoma decido los ojos vendados

mientras tanto los del club solo ven lo que pasa sin tener mucha importancia

**ahora **

ryoma primero se va a su posición seguida por ryona que ella se asegura de la venda en sus ojos

cuando termina ella regresa y dice que ella sacara lo ase y es saque con efecto o saque twist como todos lo llaman

ryoma cuando identifica el sonido lo que hace es un paso a la izquierda y la regresa sin problemas

mientras tanto fuera donde están los del club miran lo que paso y comienzan a decir a los demás que llegan a los regulares

la mayoría esta viendo el partido

mientas ryoma no importa el ruido ella sigue jugando con los pasos rápidos y muy concentrada

ryoga y ryona están bastante desgastados pero intentan detenerla para siquiera conseguir un punto de ella

cuando ryoma siente eso da su saque que solo toca el piso y se queda que ella creo en ese momento

ryoga y ryona quedan tirados y sudando mientras ryoma apenas suda

ryoma se acerca y les felicita porque duraron mas que la ultima vez

**Nota: que pasara con eso les ayudara ryoma a mejorar o los ignora**

**lo siento si es demasiado corto**


	6. Chapter 6

ryoga cansado le dice "que como es que tiene tanta resistencia"

ryona "si hermanita lo que veo que ni siquiera nuestro padre logra vencerte en un juego desde que aprendiste a jugar "

ryoma "es porque solo tengo encontrar una falla en su juego y la subo el nivel para ganar des bitando al enemigo"

ryusaky sensei "ryoma has mejorado como no lo hubiera imaginado no sabia que eras capas de jugar con los ojos tapados"

tezuka "sensei conoce a ellos verdad y si pudiera decirnos quienes son por favor"

ryusaky sensei " si ellos son los hijos de un antiguo estudiante mio se llamaba Najiro echizen el era uno de los mejores en todo el mundo conocido como el samurai najiro y ellos son sus hijos ryoma y ryona son las mas pequeñas y ryoga el mayor la mejor jugado al tenis es ryoma que ella puede jugar dobles si es con su hermana o hermano que son los mas compatibles con su juego pero ella principalmente individuales, ryoga y ryona son jugadores dotados con un don de jugar pero todavía no vencen a su padre"

Syusuke " como es posible pero si son prodigios como lo logran jugar con su padre y vencerlo solo uno y la mas pequeña"

ryoma "yo he aprendido desde que puedo tomar una raqueta y aprendí a caminar al mes de nacida como un prodigio y hablar a los dos o tres días de nacida"

tezuka "echizen nos podrías entrenar" ryoma "en primer lugar llámame ryoma y segundo si porque no veo el problema"

kikumaru " ryoma cha como es su entrenamiento"

ryoga "no es muy difícil si puedes seguir el ritmo y ryona, ryoma y yo estaremos en el club pero ryoma solo jugara si es absolutamente necesario por se la que mas rápido se aburre"

ryona "si es solo que ella puede hacer que odies el deporte que todos practicamos con una técnica que ella usa para sus enemigos que nos han lastimado anteriormente ha ryoga o a mi o alguien de la familia"

ryoma " de acuerdo el entrenamiento comenzara mañana por la mañana cualquiera que llegue tarde le toca castigo que revelare mas adelante"

**nota: que pasara no lo sabrás sino continuas **

**ps: no se cuantos capítulos tendrá no estoy segura si lograre terminarlo bien así que tenga me paciencia **


	7. Chapter 7

**Anterior mente**

ryona "si es solo que ella puede hacer que odies el deporte que todos practicamos con una técnica que ella usa para sus enemigos que nos han lastimado anteriormente ha ryoga o a mi o alguien de la familia"

ryoma " de acuerdo el entrenamiento comenzara mañana por la mañana cualquiera que llegue tarde le toca castigo que revelare mas adelante"

**Ahora**

**cuando todos se retiran **los hermanos echizen llegan y se van a sus cuartos a terminar sus tareas después a cenar

llegando la hora de dormir ryona lo que hace es una trampa para que ryoga y ryoma se queden muy sucio en la mañana

ryoma imaginando lo que su hermana va a ser ella sierra con llave para no le pase nada como ella puede ser la única de la familia que no ha sido embromada por ryona y ella siempre gana en las peleas de bromas y salir ilesa

cuando llega en la mañana ryoma se levanta a gusto mientras que ryoga sale del cuarto todo emplumado el es el primero en tomar una ducha

llegan a seigaku los hermanos hacen que el que llegue tarde quede emplumado con fotos para chantajes y que no se atrevan a llegar tarde

todos excepto momo y kaoru los segundos años faltan ellos quedan cubiertos y cuando ryona y ryoga dice todos reunidos ahora

ellos cumplen lo que se les dijo y ryoma comienzan con una caja en su poder les dice que se pondrán los pesos ella trajo ryoma ya tiene ella los mantiene en sus muñequearas y en los tobillos dice los pesos comenzaran en los pies para su resistencia

**ryusaky sensei** ryoma que aran **ryoma **primero con eso correrán 30 vueltas después 20 flexiones y por ultimo unos 500 columpios por cada brazo

ryona y ryoga dicen en coro eso es todo pero es mas fácil de lo que hicimos la primera vez así que no se quejen

cuando el club comienzan comienzan demasiado despacio para el gusto de ryoma, ryona y ryoga dicen que si no lo hacen en menos de una hora se encontraran con el jugo de inui

inui si es super jugo especial y tenia un color horrible

cuando lo dicen en coro no hay manera de que tomen eso ryoma como es la que no le afecta nada dice que si le da a probar y ella se lo toma y le gusta pero no dice nada para que se asusten le dice que es horrible y pretende desmayarse y solo dura unos minutos los últimos se lo toman y de verdad se han desmayado

solo los titulares terminan y toman algo que les da ryoma y les encanta y pregunta que es

ryoma responde este es el verdadero jugo de recuperación hecho por mi contiene varias vitaminas que les ayuda y no se vuelve adoptivo que es altamente nutritivo y es aprobado en los estados unidos

**nota: hasta aquí llegare lo dejare no se me ocurre como seguir pero les aseguro que terminare una pero sera de otras categorías **


End file.
